RAPHAEL A HISTÓRIA DE UM ANJO
by Afonso dos Santos
Summary: Quando Katrina invocou o demónio para fazer um pacto de sangue não sabia das implicações que isso traria. Uma batalha épica entre o bem e o mal que passa de pais para filhos numa história de amor impossivel.
1. A QUEDA DE UM ANJO

1. RAPHAEL - és dono dos teus actos e escravo da tua consciência

O breu da noite era transformado num reino de prata pela luz da lua cheia que imperava no céu. Nada mexia, a noite era calma, sentia-se apenas o barulho das ondas do mar empurrando a falésia. Raphael estava no alto da colina olhando em seu redor. Os cabelos compridos, brilhavam mais que o luar. Estava sem camisa, uma estranha tatuagem nas costas surgia do nada - _fúria divina - _podia ler-se_. _De porte altivo, com graciosidade, baixou o olhar enterrou a sua espada na terra ajoelhando-se diante dela... ao longe a tempestade aproximava-se. Os relâmpagos pintavam o céu de bronze e fogo num cenário arrepiante.

Nas suas costas estava a pequena povoação de Glen Creachan, que parecia dormir. Uma leve brisa começou a levantar-se, os cabelos de Raphael acusavam-na esvoaçando com graciosidade. Na pequena Aldeia o silêncio era interrompido pelos gritos de Maria que ao fim de nove meses tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. Na casa ao lado, a brisa que se havia levantado abre uma janela mal fechada. No seu interior, a meia luz, uma mulher morena, vestida de negro dispõe sobre uma mesa alguns objectos. A sua frente tem um altar com um pentagrama, onde havia colocado, bem no centro um cálice com vinho. Três velas de cores diferentes - _vermelha, preta e branca_ - estavam dispostas em triângulo. Ao lado uma faca de folha brilhante como a mais intensa das luzes, papel de pergaminho e uma pena compunham o resto do cenário. Tratava-se de um ritual, o pentagrama não agoirava nada de bom.

Katrina pega num sino e de forma lenta mas decidida fá-lo soar 9 vezes. Coloca o sino cuidadosamente sobre a mesa começando a falar de uma forma estranha, invocando algo que não sabia se poderia controlar.

_"Renich tasa uberaca icar lucifer_"

E por três vezes repetiu esta frase cada uma dessas vezes com mais intensidade, como que segura do que fazia.

_" Ao leste eu te chamo e no ar da iluminação eu Katrina ivoco o teu nome e o teu poder. Imperador do inferno, mestre de todos os espiritos rebeldes. Abri os portões do inferno para que eu possa entrar e tornar-me um dos teus."_

Katrina estende os braços na direcção do altar improvisado, com os olhos fechados, não por medo, mas por crença e respeito na entidade superior que começara a invocar.

_"Renich tasa uberaca icar lucifer"_

E por mais três vezes repetiu estas sinistras palavras, continuando a mostrar determinação e força.

_"Evoco a presença dos mestres Satan, Leviatan, Belial, Astaroth, Azazel, Baalberyth, Belzebu, Abbadon, Asmodeus, Verrine e Floreous_ para testemunhar este pacto de sangue".

Pega na faca que estava sobre a mesa, ergue-a na direcção do céu baixando a cabeça na direcção do solo

_"Nas vocare tu lucifer, percepts es hic rictus, salvé Lucifer senhor do mundo"_

Com a graciosidade de uma criança coloca a faca sobre a mesa. Pega no cálice bebendo dele e metendo-o de novo no centro do pentagrama.

Na casa ao lado, Marie continuava em trabalho de parto, gritando de dor, tentando fazer uma respiração calma sob conselho da parteira.

Lá fora o vento começava a aumentar o tom do seu ralho, as árvores movimentam-se como que bailando em conjunto. O céu continuava a pintar-se cor de fogo, como se o inferno tivesse subido aos céus. Raphael continuava ajoelhado com os cabelos a vento, as tatuagens apareciam-lhe no corpo vindas do nada. Mantinha os olhos fechados, o rosto tranquilo e a luz que emanava do seu interior contrastavam com tudo o que se passava em seu redor.

Dentro de casa, Katrina continuava o ritual, convencida de saber o que estava a fazer, mas sem a noção das implicações daquele acto.

_" Eu Katrina, na presença do senhor lucifer, renuncio a santíssima trindade, renuncio a Deus, renuncio a Jesus Cristo, renuncio ao Espírito Santo, a tudo o que é bom e sagrado. proclamo que Lucifer é o senhor deste mundo, o único Deus na terra e meu único mestre"_

Suavemente pega no cálice e bebe colocando-o de novo no centro do pentagrama. Nas suas costas encontram-se já os onze príncipes do inferno invocados no inicio do ritual. Cabelos negros e olhos totalmente opacos caracterizam os seus rostos estranhamente belos mas agonizantes de sofrimento. Vestindo apenas calças com o tronco desprovido de roupa. No peito começam a surgir tatuagens de pentagramas vindas também do nada.

No alto da colina, Raphael continua de joelhos, segurando a espada com tensão, notando-se agora a força que faz para que o vento não o derrube. Raphael ergue os olhos aos céus

_"Pai, que a tua justiça me acompanhe nesta hora."_

Cruzando os dedos enquanto segura na espada Raphael reza

_"Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome..."_

Entretanto Katrina continua o cerimonial recitando também ela o pai nosso invertido em honra de lucifer.

_"Nema lam od son-iarvil sam, oacatnet me riac seixied son oan e..."_

Depois de ter profanado a mais pura e divina das orações, Katrina, volta a beber do cálice. Ao mesmo tempo os anjos negros abrem as suas asas elevando-se e circulando em seu redor.

Raphael, termina a sua oração envolto em raios e clarões naquela que podia ser a visão do Apocalipse. Estranho tudo indicar que se tratava de uma batalha, mas não haver exércitos de Deus para combater. Seria tão grande a crença do criador no seu filho guerreiro e na sua força ao ponto de menosprezar a força e o poder do que se avizinhava? Ou seria mais um dos incompreensíveis desígnios do senhor no seu interminável projecto de melhorar a humanidade e a sua obra?

Maria continuava em trabalho de parto, já cansada e com as contracções a aparecerem menos espaçadas... a transpiração lavava-lhe o corpo e o momento de alegria transformava-se em puro sofrimento.

Katrina, sob o olhar atento dos anjos negros que voam sobre a sua cabeça continua com o ritual. Pega agora num pergaminho ainda por escrever colocando-o diante dela. Recita em voz alta os termos do pacto com lucifer sendo todas as suas palavras escritas pela pena que parece desgovernada.

_" _ Senhor Lucifer, meu supremo mestre, dái-me a força, a astucia para lutar contra os teus inimigos. Transforma-me no teu escudo, na tua mão na terra para que se abra o caminho do teu reinado. Peço-te apenas em troca dos meus serviços o amor incondicional de Raphael. Se me concederes este pedido prometo-te lealdade, nunca quebrarei esta aliança, a minha carne é a tua carne, o meu sangue é o teu sangue... assim seja feito"._

Katrina pega na faca de lamina brilhante e ameaçadoramente cortante. Corta o pulso com suavidade fazendo o sangue percorrer os poros da sua alva pele com suavidade. empunhando a pena, colocanda o bico no sangue que perdia a pureza neste preciso momento. Assinava o pacto pela sua própria mão, sem consciência do mal que estava lançando no mundo, sem noção do poder que dava a quem não o necessitava.

Depois de assinar o pacto ergue o braço envolto em sangue, precipitando os anjos negros sobre ele. Ao toque da língua dos príncipes das trevas, o vermelho vivo do sangue transforma-se em negro, correndo pelo braço até ao interior do corpo de Katrina. Nem sempre a mais nobre intenção nos conduz ao melhor dos caminhos. Katrina havia selado o seu destino, sentir a carne dilacerar no fogo do mundo dos mortos pela eternidade.

De seguida pega no pergaminho, queimando-o no fogo da vela negra.

_" Eu Katrina, entrego meu corpo para Lucifer, entrego minha mente para Lucifer, entrego minha alma para Lucifer"_

Katrina termina de queimar o pergaminho, pegando no cálice e bebendo de um só gole o restante vinho que continha. Cálice que coloca escrupulosamente no centro do pentagrama. Ergue de novo as mãos aos céus direccionando o olhar para a terra

_" Senhor Lucifer, mestre do mundo, senhor do ar, mestre da terra. lucifer, agradeço a tua gloriosa presença, que eu esteja sempre contigo... aqui encerro este ritual enviando-te os teus príncipes de retorno como testemunhas."_

O pequeno sino começa a ser agitado fazendo soa-lo nove vezes. no preciso momento que o sino toca a nona vez, o bebé de Maria nasce. O sofrimento deu lugar a satisfação, e a alegria estampada na cara de Marie mostrava-o bem.

-_"E uma menina_"

disse a parteira, envolvendo-a num cobertor e devolvendo-a ao aconchego da mãe. Maria chorava e sorria, numa mistura de sentimentos enternecedora. Mas subitamente o seu rosto muda, dando lugar á preocupação. Passa-lhe a mão na cara e repara que os olhos da pequena bebé eram de um vermelho vivo cor de sangue e que lentamente se estavam a transformar em negro profundo. Maria grita, entrega a bebé a parteira que numa expressão de nítida incompreensão pega na criança olhando abismada para a mãe. Maria chora e interroga Deus sobre o porquê desta situação. Visivelmente transtornada Maria pede para levarem a pequenina, que não a quer e solta um grito dilacerante que se escuta em toda a região. Um grito de tal forma assustador que inquietou Raphael.

Ainda de joelhos, diante da sua espada, olhando os céus, esperando o seu adversário, esperando o momento do confronto, o momento de mostrar o motivo da sua criação. Diante de Raphael, vindo do mar, uma enorme onda começa a formar-se. A fúria da natureza é inexplicavelmente bela e assustadoramente sinistra. o que estaria por trás de tanta força. Da onda gigante começa a formar-se um anjo, podem ver-se claramente as asas de grande porte, traços do rosto, tudo envolto num azul claro fluorescente. Tamanha beleza escondia a verdadeira natureza daquela criatura, forjada nas entranhas do inferno sob a forma de água. A crueldade em estado liquido era Sallos, o demónio capaz de adquirir a sua forma através da água.

Raphael sabia que era chegada a hora, o momento estava diante de si. Ergueu-se, a lâmina da espada iluminou-se de fogo ao mesmo tempo que Raphael a arranca da terra como se das raízes de uma árvore se tratasse. Tomou a sua posição de combate, o tronco estava coberto de tatuagens. Olhando frontalmente para o anjo de agua, sem medo, com respeito, disse-lhe:

_"Por Deus não passaras Sallos, em mim tens a tua última batalha."_

Empunhando a espada benze-se em cruz

_"Em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo"..._

No preciso momento em que termina, duas imponentes asas douradas se abrem nas suas costas, vindas do nada, bem abertas, maravilhosamente belas. Com um grito ensurdecedor e o movimento das asas na direcção de Sallos, todo o vento é lançado sobre o anjo do Inferno com uma violência capaz de destruir a humanidade. Sallos não se defende e começa a desintegrar-se aos poucos pelo impacto do ataque. A calma é devolvida a paisagem, mas Raphael mantém no ar a sua posição de ataque. Não podia ter acabado assim, era fácil de mais.

Raphael olhava o mar esperando a resposta de Sallos, no entanto, por mais irónico que possa parecer o ataque ao anjo do criador veio do céu. A chuva começou a cair sobre Raphael como ácido. A pele ardia a cada gota que lhe tocava deixando feridas abertas de onde corria sangue dourado. O guerreiro da Luz fechou-se nas asas para se proteger formando um casulo e adoptando a posição fetal deixou-se cair por terra. As asas de Raphael fumegavam tal era a intensidade com que chovia. Como se tivesse sido regado com gasolina o Anjo iluminou-se com fogo, dando a ideia de que não conseguiria resistir ao ataque. Maior era a intensidade da chuva, mais o fogo crescia, la dentro Raphael não suportaria muito mais tempo. A chuva começou a dissipar-se a fogueira em que Raphael se tinha transformado também. À frente do casulo imóvel, a água que estava na terra começou a juntar-se, como que se de um íman e metal se trata-se. Começa a formar-se um corpo elegante da água, cintilante em tons de azul claro.

_"podes sair Raphael, o medo não te fica bem e a cobardia não mostra a tua origem"_

Sallos, príncipe dos demónios, um ser de fogo capaz de assumir formas de água, capaz de incendiar um mar. Abre as suas asas repentinamente, largando pequenas gotículas de água fluorescente que se espalham a sua volta incendiando tudo em que tocam. A visão é aterradora e bela o suficiente para fazer parar o mundo a contempla-la.

_"foi este o guerreiro que ele mandou para me enfrentar! os critérios no céu eram mais exigentes quando eu era um dos vossos."_

Aproxima-se do corpo de Raphael, ainda protegido pelas suas asas olhando-o com despeito. Das costas tira uma espada que ergue ao céu

_"Tu que já foste meu pai, aqui te envio o teu filho Raphael, recebe-o no teu reino pois esse é o lugar dos fracos"_

Com um grito estridente desfere um golpe certeiro sobre o corpo de Raphael que abre as suas asas defendendo-se do golpe travando-o com a sua espada de fogo. Raphael está visivelmente marcado pelo ataque de Sallos, seu corpo está banhado em ouro, a cor do seu sangue. o seu rosto não demonstra sofrimento, pelo contrário, impera nele a tranquilidade, a paz, o equilíbrio. Mas fisicamente esta debilitado, Sallos sabe disso, pressente isso, sente o cheiro do sangue divino. Sallos ajoelha-se, com a mão toca no sangue de Raphael que está espalhado por todo lado, ergue-se de novo sorrindo. Raphael mantém a sua postura de ataque.

_" estas ferido Raphael, teria sido menos penoso para ti deixares as coisas terminarem com o último golpe"_

_" Nunca Sallos, nunca o reino do céu se deixará dominar sem lutar."_

_"o reino dos céus tem os dias contados, vem Raphael, junta-te a nós, evita a tua destruição e faz parte do novo mundo... a ordem de fogo a que Lucifer preside"_

_"Eu Sallos... sou o portador da magia da vida e da morte, da criação e da destruição... sou dono dos meus actos, mas escravo da minha consciência... e a minha consciência jamais aceitaria dobrar-se diante de lucifer"_

_"Tu é que sabes Raphael, eu tenho tempo para me divertir contigo"_

Sallos avança com a sua espada apontada a Raphael que fica impávido esperando o adversário. Quando Sallos já está demasiado próximo, desenha um circulo de fogo com a espada, formando um escudo protector onde toda a fúria do anjo da morte se desfaz. Sallos transforma-se numa chuva miudinha azul clara que se espalha por todo lado.

Sem que Raphael se pudesse recompor recebe pelas costas um duro golpe de um jacto de água que o projecta com tal violência pelos chão abrindo uma vala profunda até se imobilizar. Raphael ergue-se de forma heróica resistindo ao poderoso ataque. A sua volta começa a criar-se uma cortina de água que o envolve saindo dela golpes certeiros que o debilitam. As costas são o sitio privilegiado para tais ataques, a parte mais exposta dos anjos. Na barreira de agua que o envolve começa a misturar-se o sangue dourado de Raphael levando-lhe as forças. Raphael solta um grito agonizante, um grito da alma, de quem está a sofrer, nem tanto pela dureza dos golpes mas pela sua impotência face ao mal... logo ele em quem o criador tinha depositado inteira confiança. Ouve-se o riso abafado de sallos, dando como certa a sua vitória.

_" desiste Raphael, não vale a pena morrer pela causa de Deus... onde está ele agora que vê o filho agonizar e não o protege? Que pai é este que envia o filho para uma morte anunciada? Desiste Raphael..."_

Raphael começa a fraquejar, as palavras de Sallos envolvem-no como a cortina de água que ele criou. As mãos cerradas de Raphael começam a abrir-se lentamente deixando cair por terra a espada. O fogo da lamina apaga-se. Raphael parece rendido. Do seu corpo cansado começa a sair uma luz clara de intensa força que se sobrepõe ao breu da noite. Raphael abre os olhos, enche os pulmões e com toda a força sopra contra a água que o rodeia. os golpes nas costas reduzem a sua intensidade, a água vai-se moldando diante de Raphael tomando a forma de Sallos. Um sopro mais frio que o vento do árctico começa a congelar Sallos, acabando por o transformar numa estátua de gelo. Imóvel e bela, a estrutura de gelo não demoraria muito a manter a forma... apesar de ser água, no seu interior estava o fogo do inferno.

Raphael fica de joelhos, banhado no dourado de seu sangue, segurando a espada que lhe havia caído das mãos e se cravara no chão. No momento em que toca na espada esta ilumina-se de fogo novamente, Raphael levanta-se a custo, primeiro uma perna depois a outra, ficando diante de Sallos, olhando-o nos olhos. Levanta a espada, benze-se de novo com ela em cruz

_"Em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo"_

E com um golpe de fúria corta a estátua em cruz ao mesmo tempo que a envia para o reino dos mortos

_"A verdade não é medo e eu sou filho da verdade, a mentira esconde-se nas sombras, é das sombras que vens é para as sombras que te envio, em nome do pai do filho e do espírito santo"_

Sallos desfaz-se num aguaceiro que tombando sobre Raphael não lhe provoca dano algum. O anjo da luz vencera o demónio e acabara de o enviar para junto de seu príncipe. Raphael olha para o céu e com a clemencia no olhar agradece ao criador

_"Obrigado pai por não me teres abandonado"_

A vitoria não lhe retirou as dores, tão pouco lhe devolveu as forças. Raphael enterra a sua espada na terra e cai para o lado desamparado, sem esboçar um movimento defensivo, ficando seu corpo imóvel ainda com vida abandonado a sua sorte. É neste estado que um vulto se aproxima de Raphael. Com o manto que a cobria, Katrina limpa o rosto do anjo que lhe sorri.

_"Katrina! Porque invocaste Lucifer? Porque lhe entregaste a vida que não te pertencia?"_

_"Para te ter Raphael, para que fosses meu. As minhas preces foram escutadas e aqui estas tu, a precisar de mim. Deixa-me ajudar-te."_

Katrina pega na cabeça de Raphael com cuidado ajudando-o a levantar-se. O anjo, em toda a sua bondade apoia-se em Katrina e caminhando de forma tosca vai sentar-se junto de uma árvore. Katrina olha-o com compaixão enquanto lhe limpa o sangue do corpo bastante mal tratado. o corpo de Raphael estremece de dor, mas o rosto não mostra o sofrimento que lhe corre na alma. Ele sabia que Katrina se tinha entregue por ele, pelo amor proibido que lhe sentia, ao fogo do Inferno. Se antes era um amor impossível agora tornara-se num amor mortal, num amor negro, desejado a qualquer preço... um mero capricho.

_"Porque o fizeste Katrina Porquê?"_

_"Porque te queria mais que tudo Raphael, porque te desejo mais que viver, porque te queria para toda a eternidade a meu lado"_

Katrina aproxima-se do rosto de Raphael que havia fechado os olhos ao escutar as palavras que ela lhe sussurrava. Sem que o anjo pudesse contar encostou os lábios nos dele com a suavidade da seda. Raphael não a afastou, nem tão pouco desenhou uma defesa. Sentia também ele amor por Katrina, um amor que jamais poderia viver mas que nem o criador lhe podia arrancar do peito.

Katrina sentou-se no colo de Raphael de pernas abertas, beijando-o com paixão. Tinha a aceitação de Raphael. Katrina percorria o corpo dormente de Raphael, lentamente e com a ternura de um primeiro amor. A excitação da mulher aumentava a cada instante, o desejo queimava-a por dentro. Raphael não a rejeitava, estranhamente desejava-a de igual forma, colocando as suas mãos nas nádegas de Katrina e apertando-as de forma firme mas delicada. O bem e o mal coabitavam num amor estranhamente consentido por Deus. Katrina movimentava-se em cima de Raphael como se estivesse a fazer amor, beijando-lhe o tronco, tocando-lhe a pele com a língua. Raphael como se fosse um qualquer mortal acariciava-a por dentro das roupas, o que fazia Katrina assumir uma excitação já por si bem maior que o normal. Com uma mão apertou-lhe o queixo, com a outra abriu-lhe as calças acariciando Raphael. Katrina tinha o momento pelo qual tanto tinha esperado e desesperado. Raphael não conseguia negar nem queria, faziam amor com a paixão de dois adolescentes, como se depois pudessem ser felizes. O calor dos corpos, a transpiração e o sangue dourado de Raphael misturavam-se nas roupas de Katrina que se movimentava contra Raphael, desesperadamente ao mesmo tempo que beijava o ser da Luz. No rosto de Raphael via-se o prazer, o prazer que lhe estava restringido pelos céus, pela entidade que momentos antes defendera com a sua própria vida. Katrina atingia o clímax, atingia o momento de maior prazer da sua vida, não o conseguia disfarçar nem no rosto nem nos movimentos de gata que o corpo transmitia. Beijou e mordeu com violência Raphael junto do pescoço, num instinto primário, cravou-lhe as unhas nas costas como um demónio faria. Raphael acusou a dor, via-se no rosto, as suas asas abriram-se caindo lentamente por terra ao mesmo tempo que o anjo fechava os olhos sentindo-se que o espírito o abandonava. Katrina continuou a beija-lo sem se aperceber que Raphael, o seu Raphael já não estava ali.

Recuperando o fôlego, e não acreditando no que via, Katrina pegou-lhe mais uma vez no queixo chamando-o com insistência.

_"Raphael, Raphael... acorda Raphael"_

Katrina, sentada ainda no colo de Raphael, não se contém, lança um grito no ar abraçando o anjo com toda a força que tinha. Não acreditava em tão grande castigo, de um momento para o outro passou da extrema felicidade e prazer ao choro e pranto maior.

Do céu, uma luz intensa descia sobre os dois. katrina assustada, liberta o corpo de Raphael, com relutância, como se este lhe pertencesse, escondendo-se atrás do tronco de uma árvore. Surge nessa luz um vulto ainda mais brilhante, radiante, não tinha asas com aparência humana. Olha para Raphael, coloca um joelho por terra, ao mesmo tempo que lhe acaricia o cabelo com a mão

_"Raphael... meu filho... vamos para casa"_

Pegando-o no colo com o respeito e a dignidade que merecia o guerreiro, ergueu-se e caminhou na direcção da intensa luz vinda do céu. Antes de mergulhar na claridade celestial parou, voltou-se parcialmente, sabendo da presença escondida de katrina.

_"Aquele que o teu ventre demoníaco vai gerar será o Salvador... e chamar-lhe-ás Raphael"_

Com estas palavras entra no feixe de luz mais intensa que a dor e desaparece deixando no ar milhares de pequenos pontos brilhantes.


	2. A MAGIA DA VIDA E DA MORTE

2. Raphael - UM MILAGRE DA NATUREZA, ÚNICO E IRREPETIVEL

Depois de experimentar o milagre do amor e testemunhado a dureza da morte, Katrina parecia inconsolável. Abraçando o ventre, saiu da sombra, chorando num andar cambaleante foi para casa. A dor percorria-lhe o espírito. Sentia-se enganada, entregou a sua alma por um momento de amor, um momento curto de mais para tão pesada factura, um momento longo bastante pois duraria para toda a eternidade.

Maria que rejeitara a sua filha, estava inconsolável, nervosa e inquieta. Rezava compulsivamente agarrada a um terço. A parteira, com a bebé no colo, embalava-a para lhe calar o choro numa tarefa que parecia impossível. A criança vencida pelo cansaço adormecia acarinhada no peito de uma estranha, no calor que não era o seu. A parteira coloca-a no berço ao lado da cama de Maria que a fita de lado com ar de desagrado. Com um movimento brusco, nada típico de quem acabara de ter um filho, Marie levanta-se, vai a cozinha regressando com uma faca nas mãos. A entrada do quarto e aproveitando que a parteira está de costas pegando nos lençóis manchados de sangue, avança em direcção ao berço. Nos olhos a loucura imperava, a falta de sentimento dominava-a como se estivesse possuída. Diante do berço Maria tenta desferir um golpe fatal sobre a sua filha sendo impedida pela parteira que entretanto se apercebera do acto tresloucado e inexplicável daquela mãe. Maria cai por terra, a faca é projectada contra uma parede. Maria visivelmente transtornada arrasta-se pelo chão como um réptil, senta-se encostada á parede pegando na faca empunhando-a na direcção da parteira. Os cabelos molhados, do esforço que momentos antes tinha feito para dar vida aquela que agora desejava matar, cobriam-lhe o rosto.

_"Afasta esse demónio de mim, já te disse que não a queria"_

Sempre com a faca empunhada em forma de ataque ou defesa, com a raiva incaracterística de quem tinha acabado de fazer parte do milagre da vida.

_"Já te disse, afasta-a de mim, não a quero, não a quero..."_

_"Mas o que se passa contigo Maria, é a tua filha..."_

_"Leva-a com essas mãos que a ajudaram a nascer ou terá nas minhas o fim da sua existência... leva-a..."_

A parteira não queria acreditar no que ouvia nem no que acabara de presenciar. Olhando a pequena bebé que dormia como um anjo, aconchegou-a, encostou-a contra o seu peito. Sem voltar as costas a Marie, por receio, por estar incrédula saiu do quarto.

Na rua com a criança protegida, Cruza-se com Katrina que cambaleava encostando-se as paredes para não cair. O manto que já fora negro brilhava como ouro impregnado pelo sangue de Raphael. Já em casa, entrou na sala onde fizera o ritual satânico, coloca-se diante do altar. As lágrimas banhavam-lhe o rosto, o arrependimento cruzava-lhe o espírito. Num momento de raiva derruba tudo o que tinha adorado, como se isso pudesse mudar os acontecimentos como se pudesse reduzir-lhe a dor ou a culpa. Despiu lentamente o manto que beijou e dobrou, ajoelhando-se num choro que parecia não querer terminar. Estava completamente nua, despida de vontade de viver, o seu corpo esculturalmente belo, o seu corpo que outrora tinha sido puro e agora estava penhorado nos infernos.

_"O que fui eu fazer Raphael, o que fui eu fazer!"_

Com o sentimento de culpa entranhado na mente, olhou para a faca com a qual havia aberto o caminho da perdição e apenas um pensamento lhe vinha á cabeça. Se estava condenada ao fogo assumiria o seu destino já, sem retardar o sofrimento bem menor que aquele que sentia. Quando a tentação de por termo a sua vida era maior... as palavras do criador soaram na sua perturbada cabeça, como um sinal de aviso, como que se da visita de um anjo se trata-se:

_"Aquele que o teu ventre demoníaco vai gerar será a salvação do Mundo... e chamar-lhe-ás Raphael"_

Estas palavras fizeram-na recuar nas suas intenções, fizeram parar o choro compulsivo dando lugar a um rosto carregado mas sereno. O corpo nu que estremecia acalmou-se, com as mãos percorreu o ventre sabendo que tinha em si o fruto do maior dos amores. E se Deus o tinha permitido então a sua existência serviria para algo. Era a sua vontade... que a vontade de Deus fosse feita, dar ao mundo o salvador, nascido de um amor proibido, gerado no ventre de quem se destruiu e assinou a sua imolação eterna no fogo do Inferno. Num gesto de compaixão para consigo própria levantou-se, abriu uma gaveta, tirou uma camisa de noite que vestiu sem pressa. Uma camisa que lhe acariciou a pele, que lhe deu abrigo, que lhe cobriu as formas de mulher. Deitou-se sobre a cama, com as mãos no ventre, sorriu e adormeceu como um justo faria.

À porta da igreja, a parteira tinha no rosto a indecisão do que fazer com a bebé ainda sem nome... sem mãe, sem o carinho pelo qual ansiou durante nove longos meses. Queria guarda-la para si, mas não podia, não podia criar uma criança que a mãe havia rejeitado e momentos antes tentado matar. Não podia fazê-lo com essa mãe a viver na mesma cidade. Correria um risco desnecessário e que acabaria por ser consumado mais cedo ou mais tarde. Olhava para a pequenina que dormia profundamente e que nem o frio da noite acordava. Olhava-a no rosto enquanto a imagem de Katrina encostada as paredes lhe pairava na cabeça. Algo de estranho se havia passado, algo inexplicável aguçava a sua curiosidade.

_"minha pobre criança, indefesa e inocente... tenho que te arranjar um nome... um nome forte, marcante pois bens vais precisar de força para crescer neste mundo cruel..."_

Só havia uma solução, a sua paragem em frente á porta da igreja não era fruto do acaso. A criança teria de sair da cidade, teria de ser entregue a quem lhe desse amor e a protegesse de todos os ataques. O padre Miguel era um homem do bem, saberia o que fazer com ela.

Bateu na porta da casa paroquial com suavidade para não acordar a inocente. O padre abriu a porta com cara de sono, esfregando os olhos e olhando para o relógio...

"Boa noite Brigitte, o que te trás a casa do senhor a esta hora?"

"Desculpe senhor padre, não o incomodaria se não fosse importante, é um assunto de vida ou morte"

"Calma mulher, respira fundo, entra entra, e conta-me o que tanto te inquieta"

Brigitte entra na casa paroquial, inquieta e assustada com tudo o que tinha presenciado. O padre Miguel pressentia algo de errado, a criança no colo de Brigitte deixava-o preocupado e ansioso por escutar a verdade. Num acto de cavalheirismo, puxou de uma cadeira convidou-a a sentar-se.

_"Senta-te Brigitte, queres um copo de água?"_

Brigitte disse que não com um simples abanar de cabeça. Esperou que Brigitte se acalma-se, sentando-se ao lado dela sem a questionar, olhando apenas fixamente a criança como que pressentindo algo de menos bom. A pequenina começou a mexer-se, abriu os olhos no momento em que o seu olhar inocente se cruzou com o do padre Miguel que a observava fixamente. Um arrepio atravessou o corpo do padre que não demonstrou medo, mas sentiu-o.

"Estas mais calma Brigitte?"

_"Sim senhor padre, desculpe o nervosismo, mas hoje passaram-se coisas muito estranhas, assustadoras, por isso aqui estou."_

Brigitte contou ao padre que a escutava com um ar apreensivo tudo o que a havia conduzido até sua casa. Que aquele era o único sitio e a única pessoa a quem podia recorrer. O mais importante era defender a criança dos ataques da mãe. O padre debruçou-se sobre a pequenina criatura, passou-lhe a mão no rosto com a bondade que o caracterizava.

_"Diz-me Brigitte, como se chama esta pequenina?"_

Sem reflectir, ainda com o pensamento no comportamento estranho de Katrina respondeu

_"Katrina senhor padre, é esse o nome dela... Katrina"_

_"Muito bem pequena katrina, agora estas em segurança"_

O ar apreensivo do padre era disfarçado pela sua bondade e pela graciosidade com que as palavras saiam da sua boca. A ternura que manifestava com a pequena Katrina era pouco menos que um pequeno milagre... mesmo sabendo que algo se passava com aquela criança.

_"Brigitte, peço-te só que fiques aqui com ela até amanhã... eu vou dormir para a Sacristia. Sabes, não é meu hábito tratar de crianças tão pequenas..."_

_"Sim senhor padre, eu fico"_

_"Há leite no frigorífico, esta pequenina deve ter fome, faz como se estivesses na tua casa."_

Olhando mais uma vez nos olhos da pequena katrina sorriu, mas curioso em relação ao que de facto representava aquela alma. Despediu-se de Brigitte com um singelo - _Boa noite que Deus fique contigo_ - e saiu. À porta da casa paroquial parou, olhando o céu como que buscando uma explicação que não conseguia obter, meteu o seu chapéu na cabeça e dirigiu-se para a casa de Maria na tentativa de conseguir uma explicação plausível para tal atitude. Diante da porta aberta da casa de Maria um arrepio, o mesmo arrepio que lhe havia cruzado o corpo ao ver a pequena Katrina, fé-lo parar. Estarrecido e receoso do que o esperava la dentro. Era difícil para uma pessoa tão boa como o padre Miguel assistir ao desmoronar de uma família que ele havia juntado com os votos sagrados do casamento. O marido de Maria tinha sido assassinado brutalmente numa estrada por ladrões que não evitaram ceifar-lhe a vida por meia dúzia de tostões. Agora era Maria que rejeitava a filha que o seu ventre tinha aconchegado durante nove meses. Algo de estranho se passava, Michael sabia que podia estar prestes a assistir a algo inexplicavelmente horrível. Com a força de um homem de Deus contornou o medo e entrou. Dentro de casa o mesmo arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, o cheiro a enxofre pairava no ar, as sombras varriam as paredes em movimentos velozes. Ouvia gemidos de dor, o tormento dos não vivos perdidos durante a vida eram a única coisa que conseguia ouvir. O medo não o fez recuar, embora soubesse que o mal estava naquele lar. O ar tinha ficado subitamente gelado, ao ponto se ser cortado á faca, a respiração sentia-se parecendo fumaça. Miguel mete a mão no bolso tirando a estola colocando-a em volta do pescoço. Do outro bolso tira um frasco de água benta. Benzeu-se beijou a cruz inscrita em fios de ouro na estola e caminhou em direcção do quarto de Maria que estava entre aberta. Do interior do quarto saiam grunhidos abafados e clarões de fogo. Michael não teme, não o mostra pelo menos e avança calmo preparado para o pior que alguma vez a sua vista pura tivesse alcançado. Enquanto caminhava lançava gotas de água benta nas paredes fazendo as sombras afastarem-se. Ao aproximar-se da porta do quarto os clarões diminuem a sua intensidade e os grunhidos desaparecem. Ao ver o que se passava dentro do quarto a garganta engoliu em seco com o horror. Pendurada no candeeiro, enforcada com o mesmo lençol onde havia dado a luz a sua filha estava Maria. Completamente nua, os seios tinham sido arrancados, o sangue corria-lhe pelo corpo formando uma poça no chão. Como se de cães selvagens se tratasse, dois anjos negros, de asas abertas, vestindo apenas calças, bebem o sangue da poça. No chão de joelhos atacando-se um ao outro ferozmente numa luta de sangue. Miguel leva a mão á boca horrorizado, parecendo não conseguir suster o vómito. os anjos apercebem-se da sua presença lançaram-lhe grunhidos ferozes mas sem o atacar. O padre recompõe-se e entra lentamente no quarto enquanto recita os salmos.

_"Eu clamo a Deus e ele me salvará. De manhã, á tarde e ao meio dia, choro angustiado e ele ouve a minha voz... O senhor fica perto dos que estão desanimados e salva os que perderam a esperança... A minha salvação e minha honra de Deus depende; ele é a minha rocha firme, o meu refugio. Confiem nele em todos os momentos, ó povos; derramem diante dele o coração, pois ele é o nosso refugio"_

Ao mesmo tempo que recita os salmos lança água benta sobre os anjos que agora tomaram uma postura erguida. As asas negras bem abertas e o seu rosto destemido não impressionam o padre Miguel que continua a avançar. O sangue de Maria escorria-lhes da boca, percorria o queixo e em pequenas gotas caia no chão.

_"Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome..."_

Os demónios começam a recuar, enquanto Miguel reza o pai Nosso. Os anjos ficam encostados á parede, o padre benze-se.

_"Em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo"_

Sopra no rosto dos demónios que soltam um urro violento dando um golpe forte no peito do padre Miguel. A violência do impacto foi de tal forma forte que o padre voou pela casa batendo na parede da sala e caindo por terra desamparado. Os dois anjos aproximam-se do padre, cercando-o.

_"Vocês humanos são patéticos... lutarem contra demónios é um contra-censo. A vossa natureza é como a nossa, consumir e existir" _

Sem lhe tocar, erguem o corpo inanimado de Michael do chão, movido por uma força invisível. Olha-o de frente, bem nos olhos que o padre começa a abrir.

_"As tuas rezas nada podem contra mim, a tua água benta refresca-me, o teu sopro dá-me alento. Diz-me onde está a criança e poupo-te a vida"_

"Não te temo demónio,o que procuras está protegido e nunca lhe tocarás"

O anjo encosta a cara em Miguel, cheira-o, passa-lhe a língua pelo rosto deixando um traço vermelho com o sangue de Maria que ainda tem na boca.

_"Sinto o sabor do teu medo, onde está o teu criador nesta hora em que a humilhação se apresenta diante de ti?"_

_"Quem não entende um olhar jamais entenderá uma explicação... nada do que eu te diga te servirá como resposta... mata-me monstro, envia-me para junto de meu Pai, para junto da luz que é a sombra de Deus"_

O demónio revoltado faz um gesto com o braço, lançando o padre Miguel com toda a violência contra outra parede caindo inerte no chão. O demónio aproxima-se dele, desferindo-lhe alguns golpes com os pés. Com o sangue a escorrer-lhe da boca e caindo sobre Miguel o demónio levanta a mão para dar um golpe misericordioso deixando-a cair com violência sobre o rosto do padre Miguel. As marcas profundas das unhas da besta ficaram marcadas na cara de Miguel. Os dois anjos desaparecem esfumando-se no ar deixando um cenário de terror e destruição na casa de Maria. As sombras desaparecem levando consigo os grunhidos,a paz possível volta à casa onde a morte faz a decoração.

Na casa ao lado, Katrina dorme profundamente sobre a cama. Aos poucos começa a mexer-se, sentindo dores na barriga. O rosto tranquilo dá lugar a algum mal estar, um sofrimento que aumenta a cada instante. A barriga tinha crescido de uma forma abismal, parecendo ter dormido durante nove meses. As dores que sentia eram contracções. Nove horas volvidas e no ventre de Katrina tinha se desenvolvido a criança profetizada como o salvador da Humanidade. O milagre da vida, o milagre do Universo estava prestes a acontecer. Katrina não quer acreditar, olhando aterrorizada para a barriga onde serpenteiam braços e pernas. Senta-se na cama, com as pernas bem abertas, não há ninguém para a ajudar nesta hora, está sozinha e sozinha terá esta criança. As dores agudizam-se levando-a a gritar por entre os dentes para que os demais na aldeia não oiçam. O nascimento do filho de Raphael está próximo. Katrina tenta respirar com calma mas, em vão, as dores cortam-lhe a razão. Segura com toda a força que tem nas barras de ferro da cabeceira da cama, de tal modo que as consegue vergar. Fazendo força a cada contracção, puxando para auxiliar o fruto do amor proibido a viver. Entre o suor do cansaço e o rosto agastado nasce o pequeno Raphael, filho de um anjo com um demónio anunciado. O choro do bebé foi calado pelo aconchego do colo de Katrina. Era um bebé normal, de pele alva, olhos azuis claros sem cabelo. Era óbvio que se tratava do filho do Anjo Raphael, as tatuagens que aparecem nos corpos dos anjos quando se aproxima o demónio nasciam na pele do pequeno Raphael. Katrina estava maravilhada, chorando de alegria olhando-o da forma mais carinhosa que se possa imaginar.

_"Olá pequeno Raphael, bem vindo"_

Entre as caricias de Katrina e os sorrisos do pequeno Raphael aparece no quarto Lucifuges, o mais importante dos anjos de Lucifer. A sua presença atestava a importância daquela criança.

_"Olá Katrina"_

_"O que queres, quem és tu?"_

_"Digamos que sou o cobrador de dividas do teu príncipe... Lucifer"_

_"Que queres de mim? Ainda não chegou a minha hora!"_

_"Não és tu quem decide isso Katrina"_

E soltou uma risada abafada, saida das entranhas.

_"Deixa-me em paz, não te aproximes de mim"_

O anjo aproxima-se de Katrina ignorando o seu pedido, senta-se na cama, sem esboçar nenhum movimento agressivo. A calma imperava no seu discurso, uma calma mórbida.

_"Calma Katrina, não é a ti que venho buscar, venho buscar o filho de Raphael"_

Katrina encosta-se a cabeceira da cama, segurando o filho com toda a força que tem, agonizando com a possibilidade de o perder.

_"Não, ninguém levará o meu filho, ninguém" _

Lucifuges mantém-se calmo, desliza suavemente uma mão por entre as pernas de Katrina que tenta fecha-las sem sucesso.

"Então katrina! Não sabes que deves cortar o cordão umbilical?"

E com um movimento brutal segura no cordão que ainda une mãe e filho puxando-o com tanta violência que arranca a placenta a Katrina. Katrina grita de dores fechando os olhos, as lágrimas de aflição tombam-lhe do rosto. Com um sorriso sádico, Lucifuges cheira o cordão umbilical, cortando-o com os dentes. Katrina está encolhida, protegendo o seu bebé o melhor que pode. Chora compulsivamente pois sabe que não tem poder para lutar contra tamanho poder.

_"Vá Katrina, entrega-me essa criatura que é aguardada no Inferno com impaciência"_

"Não, leva-me a mim, o meu bebé não...

Lucifuges avança para katrina na intenção de lhe tirar a criança. O seu rosto muda subitamente, da sua boca começa a sair um espesso liquido negro... negro como as trevas. Nas suas costas o padre Miguel acabava de lhe cravar um crucifixo de prata que o trespassara. o anjo da morte fica imóvel, mais duro que uma estátua de pedra. O padre, visivelmente combalido, com um braço encostado no corpo sem se poder mexer pede a Katrina para fugir.

_"Rápido Katrina, não sabemos o tempo que isto o vai reter, trás a criança"_

Katrina sabe que não pode fugir ao seu destino, destino que ela escolhera na invocação do demónio. Era hora de ajustar contas com a consciência. Chegava a hora de se tornar alvo de seus actos, de proteger e manter viva a prova de amor que lhe restava.

_"Não padre, eu fico, este é o meu destino... tome o Raphael e proteja-o"_

"Que dizes Katrina? pega no teu filho e salva-te"

Katrina aproxima-se de Miguel e entrega-lhe nos braços Raphael. Baixa-se para o beijar, numa despedida certa e eterna. O padre está incrédulo, mas aceita a vontade de Katrina, embrulhando a criança no seu casaco e saído porta fora...

Katrina volta-se para o demónio que continua cravado no chão, imóvel, saindo-lhe pela boca o negro da alma. Senta-se na cama e começa a rir as gargalhadas na cara de Lucifuges que a segue com o olhar.

_"Ai Lucifuges... querias tanto aquele que salvará a humanidade das tuas garras e do nosso mestre e acabas por me levar apenas a mim... estranha a vontade de Deus, deixar que uma alma condenada traga ao mundo o salvador"_

Katrina levanta-se, os olhos cobrem-se de negro, as veias parecem querer saltar-lhe da pele, o estado de tensão é nítido. Coloca-se nas costas do anjo negro e com um só golpe enterra o crucifixo mais profundamente em Lucifuges. Ergue-se no ar voando em torno do demónio. Pára diante de Lucifuges sorri, beija-lhe a testa e com uma velocidade anormal crava-se na ponta do crucifixo que saia do peito do anjo negro ficando colada a ele...

_"Agora leva-me para junto de nosso mestre, leva-me para o braseiro eterno pois minha alma está condenada mas o milagre da vida perpetuara o meu nome no reino dos céus"_

Numa dor difícil de esconder, katrina e Lucifuges explodem juntos, levando com eles parte da casa e do santuário que servia de passagem aos demónios.

O padre Miguel entra na casa paroquial ao mesmo tempo que se ouve a explosão. Brigitte aproxima-se da porta vê o padre com outra criança no colo.

_"o que se passa senhor padre, quem é essa criança? o que lhe aconteceu? __Quem lhe fez isso?"_

_"Calma Brigitte, não te posso contar nada e peço-te que guardes segredo pois ninguém iria entender o que se passou. Este é o Raphael, acho que precisa de comer, alimenta-o por favor e deita-o ao lado de katrina enquanto eu me vou lavar"_

_"Sim padre, eu não direi nada, conte com o meu silêncio"_

O padre Miguel senta-se numa cadeira e entrega nos braços de Brigitte a criança. Levanta-se com dificuldade colocando a mão nos rins e fazendo cara de sofrimento. Nitidamente combalido, dirige-se a casa de banho. Abre a torneira da água quente que rapidamente embacia o espelho. Na humidade forma-se lentamente o rosto do Anjo Raphael.

_"Não temas padre pois eu sou do bem, guerreiro dos céus mão de Deus na sua obra. A criança que tens nesta casa que usa o meu nome é meu filho, protege-o de todo o mal pois o criador tem planos para ele. A menina e o meu filho nunca mais se devem cruzar, que esta seja a última vez que os seus olhares se tocam para bem da humanidade" _

O rosto desenhado no vapor começa a dissipar-se deixando apenas o espelho embaciado. Miguel está abismado, limpa o espelho com a mão deixando os traços dos seus dedos marcados. Mergulha as mãos em água, lançando-a no rosto e pescoço. olha no espelho incrédulo com tudo o que se tinha passado esta noite. Seca o rosto, marcado com cicatrizes profundas, com uma toalha branca encostando-a no rosto com suavidade. A marca de uma mão com três dedos fica desenhada a sangue na toalha. Em frente a cama, onde tinha dormido calmamente todas as outras noites desde que tinha sido destacado para esta paróquia, olha com apreensão as duas crianças recém nascidas que dormiam profundamente, com as suas pequenas mãos entrelaçadas. O futuro destes inocentes inquietava os pensamentos do padre. Voltou costas deixando o assunto para ser resolvido ao nascer do dia. Ajoelhou-se diante do crucifixo de Jesus, entrelaçou os dedos e baixando o rosto pediu a Deus como poucos teriam a coragem de pedir:

"Senhor, faz de mim o braço da tua vontade e trata-me amanhã da mesma forma que tratei os outros hoje"

Benzeu-se, levantou-se como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre os seus ombros, agarrou-se a um móvel e sentou-se num sofá em frente á cama onde os dois seres tão desejados pelo mal dormiam o sono dos puros. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se adormecer vencido pelo cansaço.


End file.
